


先婚厚爱 chapter 33

by neko_naiping



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_naiping/pseuds/neko_naiping





	先婚厚爱 chapter 33

OFF总算在48小时之内赶回来了。  
到家的时候已经是深夜凌晨，ATP在床上安静的睡着。整个房间里都是甜蜜的草莓味，经历过一次，OFF知道这只是ATP发情的前期，整场战争还没正式开始。  
一个人在家的ATP睡得没有那么深，OFF刚打开卧室的门，ATP就醒了，他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，看见风尘仆仆的OFF，打开了床头小夜灯，“回来了...”  
OFF好不吝啬的给了ATP一个深吻。即使还没有真正进入发情期，但alpha的信息素足以让omega挑起欲望。  
ATP推了推对方，“你洗澡了没？”  
OFF无奈只好听话的去洗澡，换好睡衣回到床上，ATP听见对方的动静，便转身抱住，“抓紧时间休息一会儿，我总觉得这次发情期会比上次厉害。”  
OFF回抱住并搂紧，在ATP脖子上随意的吻了几下，又顺手关了灯。  
“没事儿，再厉害，你也有老公帮你解决。不会让你像上次一样，一个人度过了。”  
休息一下吧，omega一年发情期有两次，第二次通常都会比第一次来得更凶猛。  
那么接下来的几天，可是要耗很多体力...  
ATP再次挣开眼睛的时候，天已经亮了。  
空气中不仅弥漫了浓郁的咖啡味和草莓味，还夹带着食物的香气。  
ATP饿了，各种意义上的饿了。  
OFF醒来之后就到厨房查看还有哪些食材，想在ATP正式进入发情期前将他的胃照顾好。正用勺子搅拌着锅里的粥，就见ATP散乱着睡衣哒哒哒的跑了过来。  
“我的衣服呢！”  
他昨晚明天放在了柜子上，怎么一觉醒来衣服就全不见了。  
“我不知道啊，你是不是记错地方了？”  
OFF心虚的别过脸，一直盯着锅里的小气泡。  
他在忍耐，不能就这样把对方吃掉。这种时期，自己一旦开始，对方肯定会停不下来，眼下ATP的胃不好，不能饿着。必须保持好他的体力，自己才能尽情的吃掉对方。  
“算了，不找了。反正等会也会被你扒掉。”  
OFF屏住呼吸，就算不回头，他也能感觉得到ATP正在向他靠近。  
果然！  
ATP已经抱住了自己的腰。  
OFF的身体顿时僵住了，握着勺子的手也停了下来。  
ATP笑笑，“你不用管我，你继续煮粥啊。”  
说完，ATP的手已经从OFF的衣摆下伸了进去，从腰腹一路摸到前胸，顺便把唯一的三颗扣子解掉了。  
OFF告诉自己一定要冷静，不能让宝宝饿着肚子，于是隔着衣服直接抓住了对方作乱的手。  
“怎么了？”  
ATP的手被抓住，只好停下来。OFF刚放松下来，身体猛地一颤，自己的前端瞬间撑了起来。  
ATP！他怎么能隔着衣服对自己的后背又亲又舔！这要叫自己怎么不管他！  
衬衫那层薄薄的布料怎么能经得起ATP的舔舐，不过几秒，那一块就已经被舔的透明。ATP温热的的舌头在脊背中间一轻一重的舔舐，潮湿的清晰感传到了OFF的各路感官里，OFF僵硬着手把火关掉。  
“宝宝...别，别舔了...”  
这要是还能忍，自己还是个正常的alpha吗！  
ATP不满的在OFF肩上重重咬了一口，“哼，不解风情。”  
说不舔就不舔，连带着前胸的手也伸了回去。  
ATP刚转身，就感觉到OFF从后面袭来，那双好看的手越过自己的腰还在往下。  
ATP闭着眼，伸长了脖子，想要对方再往下。  
OFF从侧面看见自家omega的享受的表情，直接移动到对方的下体，隔着睡袍就来回的摸了几把。  
“嗯...”  
ATP舒服的呻吟出来。  
ATP扭过头迷茫的看着他，“你刚才不是不要吗？”  
OFF眯着眼，散发着自己的信息素，见ATP皱着眉忍耐，整个人不住的往自己身上磨蹭，OFF才开口。  
“你把我后背舔湿了，前面也硬的厉害，我只是想摸摸看，你硬了没有。”  
“那你现在知道啦！你放手！”  
嘴上是这么说着，然而ATP自己的身体却就着对方的手使劲蹭。  
“嗯，硬了。”  
说完便拉着ATP转了一圈，疯狂的吻他的唇，那感觉就好像是希望能从对方的嘴里获得氧气一般。  
ATP在转身那一刻已经微微跳起，双脚代替手圈住OFF的腰，双手不住的摸着OFF的脸，主动吮吸着OFF伸进自己嘴里的舌头。  
两人吻得太激烈，不停的吞咽着两人交融的津液。OFF两只手就着ATP的两个臀瓣不住的揉捏，APT则放下一只手放到OFF的下面，不停的玩弄柱体旁那两颗同样滚烫的球。  
OFF被摸得有些失控，自己下身不仅被自家omega不停揉弄，还不停用他自己的前面来磨蹭自己的前端。OFF索性将ATP放倒在厨房的料理台上，OFF想弯腰卸下对方身上的遮挡物，ATP却以为OFF又要找理由，突然双脚用力的将OFF朝自己揽过来。  
“别再让我等了！”  
OFF被ATP的操作惊愣了一秒，“宝宝，你以为我还能再等吗？”  
一边说一边还用自己早已硬的发烫的性器顶了顶对方。  
ATP用手臂搂住对方的脖子，用央求的语气说着，“快一点，好不好。”  
OFF如果说刚才只是忍不住了，那么现在就是毫无理智可言。  
ATP被对方正面抱着从厨房上二楼到卧室，四肢酥软，全靠着OFF抱着，每一步都被对方深深的进入。ATP觉得自己连带着皮肤都敏感的不行，对方的汗液在自己的身上热得发烫，空气里全是甜腻的草莓牛奶，而自己的下体也不受控制的流出体液。  
封闭的卧室，omega信息素浓度迅速浓郁起来，甜腻的草莓味快要覆盖住那股刚从咖啡味转化来的牛奶味。  
OFF意识到，ATP的发情期来了！  
ATP披着的那件睡袍早已在身上乱得不成样子，OFF轻轻一撩，就看见里面竟然是真空的！  
OFF按住ATP的脑袋就是一阵湿吻，被支起身体的ATP解开对方身上的裤带，对方也只剩一条内裤而已。  
ATP邪魅一笑，一把将对方的内裤扯下，这下两人赤裸的火热身体总算是亲密相贴了。  
OFF弯下腰亲吻对方，从嘴唇，下巴，略过对方的细腰，直接凑到了ATP早已早已挺立起来的性器上。  
虽然ATP很享受现在OFF对他的服务，但是这种姿势太不方便了。ATP想要吻自己的alpha，可对方却压制着他的手腕，浑身无力的ATP只能乖乖躺在床上享受着。  
OFF用手握住对方早已胀大的性器，上下动了动，本就发硬的部位迅速变得更加灼热，最前端还流出一股股白色的灼液。  
OFF扶着自己的硕大，对准ATP早已湿的一塌糊涂的下身，缓慢但精准的插了进去。  
“啊...”  
两个人同时发出了难以忍耐的呻吟声。  
两个人之前几次都是相拥着用手，唯二两次OFF真正进入到里面，也只是侧拥着对方进入，像这样alpha以绝对优势在omega上方，还是第一次。  
ATP目不转睛的看着在自己身上耕耘的人，像是患了严重的皮肤饥渴症一样，想腰抱住他，然后吻他。  
现在两个人赤裸的身体从上到下紧密相贴没有一丝缝隙。ATP的性器翘得高高的，然而OFF却没有安抚他的意思，只顾着自己有节奏的抽插。等到ATP适应了现在的速度，OFF又停了下来，慢慢扭动自己的身体，找寻其他角度继续深入。  
ATP意识到对方的想法，有些慌乱，OFF竟然想以这种状态标记自己！  
他竟然没有吻自己，也没有温柔的抱着自己，有的只是两个人相连的下身，这完全就是alpha和omega的本能交配！  
ATP开始挣扎，他才不要这样完成自己的第一次永久标记！  
OFF的抽插动作停住了，整双眼睛泛着不可思议的红色，“你不愿意？”  
OFF能感觉到ATP体内深处的生殖腔已经快要打开了，自己的性器现在正在那个向往已久的通道入口敲着门，而ATP竟然开始挣扎起来。  
ATP觉得觉得委屈，自己的第一次标记，连对方的身体都摸不到，对方还一脸自己对不起他的样子说自己不愿意。  
心底的委屈和不甘心变成了洪水，眼泪啪啪直掉。  
OFF被这一哭差点直接吓软了。  
“宝宝，你，你别哭啊！你，你不愿意，我就像以前那样，不进去！我不进去还不行吗！”  
ATP哭嘤嘤的抽泣着，“你不准退出来！”  
OFF又被一吓，赶紧又把自己刚退出来一厘米的性器又插进去。  
毫无防备的ATP被刺激的呻吟出声，OFF被搞得不知所措，这情况自己是该动还是该不动呢...  
ATP见人不动了，心里更是委屈。  
“你就是个渣男！只知道做爱的坏alpha！我不要你了！”  
OFF被逗笑了，“宝宝，咱说这句话的时候，能不自己在下面动吗？”  
ATP也不想动，但是omega的本能，他自己怎么控制得了！  
OFF也不想忍耐自己了，一边耸动，一边抚摸着APT的头，“说吧，刚才怎么就突然委屈上了？”  
ATP尽量控制着自己的声调，“你，你不让我，我亲你...我，我要抱着你...嗯...”  
OFF没想到是因为这个原因刚才对方才不愿意，随即调戏道，“我家宝宝这么看重第一次啊？”  
“啊...”  
“既然这么传统，是不是该给我生个孩子呢？”  
“嗯...”  
OFF知道那声“嗯”不是对方回答自己，而是被自己顶的发出的呻吟。  
“那宝宝你是不是爱惨了我？”  
“嗯...对啊，爱惨了！爱，爱得...嗯...快要死掉了！”  
也不知道最后那句是指哪方面，OFF认真的说，“我也是，宝宝，我第一次爱一个人，爱得我自己都快窒息了。”  
“那，那你快标记我吧...我要怀你的孩子，生...一个我们的...我们的孩子！”  
OFF搂紧了身下的人，挺动腰肢大力的抽送着自己的性器。  
ATP体内的生殖腔已经在撞击下打开，alpha的本能完全能够感受到那处正在吸引自己，OFF迅速胀大，死死的抵住在那处通道的入口，将自己的全部精液都注入了ATP的体内。  
高潮之后的余韵，夫夫之间总爱说点海誓山盟，OFF也不例外。  
“ATP。我爱你。”  
“老公...我也爱你...”  
干！这种撩法，OFF怎么可能忍得了！  
于是，原本来接boss上班的心腹们，只好悄悄关上门给TAY打去了电话。


End file.
